Forgiveness
by HiddenJustice
Summary: Born with the Shinigami eyes, Kaiyo is an easy target for Kira. But Deidara, Mello and Matt will do anything to stop Kira getting his hand's on Kaiyo. What will happen when another red head is pulled into the story? MattMello Sasodei Some scenes are upset
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Death Note

* * *

A desperate blonde ran along the cracked path, his feet always landing in the many puddles. He was drenched, but that didn't really bother him, no it was the small bundle of joy he held in his hands. He would do anything for the babe he held in his hand, even if it meant his own death.

He was afraid though, afraid of death. He would face it when he had to, but right now he couldn't. The infant in his hands started to fret and started to whimper quietly.

"Shh, don't cry Kaiyo, un. Please forgive me..." Deidara felt warm tears roll down his cheeks, clutching the baby tighter and carried on running.

He started to run out of breath, but he couldn't stop just yet. "Hey, get back here!" Deidara turned around to see three men chasing him, all of them wearing smart suits. It had all started when... well you will find out later soon enough. They were fast, and could of easily caught up to him, if it wasn't for the fact that the blonde was being secretly helped.

At first, he didn't notice that one of the men had been whacked in the neck, effectively knocking him out successfully. Deidara turned a corner to an ally way, which luckily wasn't a dead end one. He carried on running, feeling the baby's warm breath on his neck as he held Kaiyo up, supporting her in a protecting way. The blonde carried on sprinting down the ally way and soon ran out of it, back into the town. He was just thankful that it was night time, and no one was out, well apart from him, Kaiyo, the three men and the secret helper/s.

One quick glance behind him Deidara saw that the men had just ran out of the ally way, but they couldn't spot Deidara, not just yet. The blonde breathed out, he didn't know he was actually holding his breath. His left hand patted the baby on the back, as he attempted to sooth the baby, hoping that Kaiyo would by some miracle, go back to sleep. Even though the baby was a few days old, Deidara loved it with all his heart.

His heart began to beat faster as he heard the foot steps come closer, and he attempted to run, but only found himself tripping over his own feet. Great.

It wasn't long until the two men detected where Deidara was at, and soon cornered him.

"Hand over the child, and you won't get hurt." one of the men said, attempting a grab for the child, but Deidara kept her out of his reach.

He was absolutely detesting the men right now. "No way, she's _my_ child, un. Get your own." the blonde spat, clutching the child tighter.

"Are you going to have to make us use force?" the other man questioned with a plain expression, his voice also sounding boring.

Deidara glared at the two, as he heard Kaiyo starting to wail loudly. "Great, look what you both did, you woke her up, un!" Despite being in a life or death situation, he still acted way to over protectively around the child, and fretted about her when he left her in her bedroom.

The two men rolled their eyes before pulling out a shot gun each, aiming them both and the blonde, who did not flinch once. Anything to save his child...

"Last chance, hand her over."

"No, un."

The two men placed a finger on the trigger, both of them looked a little uncomfortable, it was probably from the fact they were about to shoot a teenager holding a newborn babe in his arms. However, they were trained to not show emotion, so the uncertain look only lasted a second before fading away.

"We're giving you your _final_ chance here, hand her over." The blonde shook his head, and the two men got their answer. They aimed the gun at the blonde, careful not to shoot the babe and were ready to press down on the trigger.

By some chance, someone suddenly jumped down of a building, abseiling down the wall silently and in the shadows. The guards nor Deidara noticed him, well that was until the 'hero' grabbed the blonde around his waist and he suddenly started to be pulled up rather quickly.

The two men looked up in shock, and then started shooting.

"Shit..." Deidara closed his eyes tight, sure enough he was going to be shot. He had heard only a single bullet be shot before he heard his hero swear. The baby started to cry loudly, hands being thrown around in confusion.

The hero however still kept a tight grip on the blonde, whilst another tight grip on the rope, if he were to drop one of them, his mission would be a fail. He was just thankful that he was in the shadows and the two men didn't really know where to shoot to, randomly firing in the shadows, until they finally realized that the blonde must of escaped. The truth was, the moment the bullets were shot, the rope was stopped being pulled up and Deidara, Kaiyo and the stranger were left hanging in mid air until the shooting stopped. No action was made until the stranger heard footsteps retreating.

"Okay you can pull us up now, J..."

Deidara felt the rope suddenly jolt, then he noticed they were starting to be pulled up again. "Your safe now." the stranger suddenly said to Deidara as they started to near the top, they were actually being pulled up rather slowly.

"T-thank you, un..."

The stranger was silent for a few more moments. "Is it okay if we get some information from you?"

"About Kaiyo, un?"

The hero presumed this was the baby. "Yeah, we won't use force, unlike them down there."

Deidara thought for a few moments. He was still unsure, but then again the person had just saved his and Kaiyo's life, perhaps just a few answers would act as payment. "Only, un. If you promise you won't Kaiyo in anyway, if you do then your head will be of in a matter of seconds.

The hero chuckled. "Okay, you have my word."

They were suddenly pulled over to the roof of the building, where the stranger landed by falling on his stomach, not expecting the sudden jolt, whilst Deidara on his back, trying to protect the small bundle in his hands. "Hey, so you got the teen and child M?"

"Matt you asshole, that hurt!" 'M' groaned, rubbing his stomach slightly as he glared up at his 'friend' Matt. Deidara examined this person called Matt. He had crimson colored hair, the same shade as blood. His eyes were hard to tell, from the orange goggles he wore, well the lenses were orange whilst the frame was a greyish black. The shirt he wore was striped a white and black, equally spaced out. He then wore jeans, that looked as if they were brand new as they were were crumpled, looked like they had been washed a dozen times, frayed at the bottom, or had they been ripped. Matt then wore black boots, and since the jeans were skinny and stuck to his legs, his boots easily covered them.

Matt grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Mello, but in my defense you both are heavy."

Mello took the insult as Matt was calling _him_ fat. "Hey, okay I may need to cut down on the chocolate, but don't you dare say I'm over weight!"

The red haired teen was left speechless as he watched Mello strut of, great now he had to deal with a pissed of Mello, not the best of situations. Matt quickly turned to Deidara, who was sitting crossed legged on the floor, rocking what seemed like a final asleep infant to sleep.

"Aw she is so cute~" Matt cooed, sitting in front of the child with a look of adore on his face.

The moment was ruined after only a few seconds. "Matt get your ass over here right now!"

The red haired teen pouted, and headed over to Mello, though turned back around to see the blonde on the floor. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?"

"Well it's not like your safe here anymore, you have to come with us." Matt advised, ignoring Mello's shouting as he had started again.

Deidara saw the sense, and walked after Matt, as they walked down the roof from the black stairs attached to the building at the side of it. It was still raining heavily, and Deidara was careful not to slip down the steps. Once they reached the bottom, Deidara saw Mello standing by two motor bikes.

Oh hell no.

"Which one do you want to ride?" Mello asked. Deidara looked at the blonde as if he were insane. Mello had blonde shoulder length hair and a fringe that reached his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were a beautiful blue, though not as dark as Deidara's. The other blonde wore a leather shirt, which was buttoned up. Around his neck was a rosary with a cross on it. The shirt Mello wore showed of his skinny figure, definitely not fat. He then wore a belt and leather trousers and to finish of, black boots.

Was Mello this crazy? "Why do you think I would get on one of those death traps with a baby, un?"

"They're safe enough to me..." Mello sighed. "Fine, if your so scared go on Matt's, he is the careful driver out of us both."

Though he still feared for Kaiyo's life, Deidara reluctantly put on the helmet Matt offered him and jumped on the back of the bike, one arm wrapped around the red head's chest whilst the other arm wrapped around the child, he was going to die for sure.

* * *

"We've arrived!" Mello announced, stopping outside this mansion like house. Deidara looked up at it in awe, they lived here? Mello looked at the other blonde's expression in amusement. "Yeah, this is where your going to be staying for a while, so you should really get used to it."

The blonde was thankful Matt hadn't crashed on the way here, and Mello to. The two rode their motorbikes into the house garage, the garage door opening up slowly and closing once the two rode inside. Deidara quickly jumped of the thing he still called a 'death trap' and stepped onto the ground shakily, after all they had been riding for at least three hours the most.

Kaiyo was thankfully now asleep in Deidara's arms. Mello walked over to the child, and couldn't help but crack a smile at the innocent little creature. So innocent to this harsh world, and not realizing what danger it was in. "Do you want me to take you to a spare bedroom to put Kaiyo, we need to talk before you head of to bed..."

Deidara nodded, and Mello lead him up a flight of stairs to a spare bedroom, where surprisingly, there was a crib and double bed. The crib looked new and unused, as the wood still looked new, the mobile hanging above it still in tact and the blanket had not a single crease in it.

The blonde laid down the infant and tucked her in and then headed into the living room with Mello.

He sat down on the black leather couch, which was obviously old from the cracks in the leather. It was comfy all the same though. Near the couch was a fireplace, with a fire already slowly burning, giving the room, which had no lights on, an orange sort of aura. Matt joined the two quickly and sat besides Deidara, as Mello had taken the leather seat.

"So what is it you want to know, un." Deidara decided to start the questioning with that.

Mello looked at the blonde with a sheepish grin. "Well for a starter, we heard that you were the person to give birth to Kaiyo, but we didn't really belie-"

"It's true, un." Deidara cut in quickly, both Matt and Mello giving him a surprised look.

"Could I please know how that is even possible?" Matt questioned, with a raised eyebrow. Deidara was definitely a male right?

"Well it started at birth, where I was supposed to be a twin, but by some freak of fate, the eggs had connected together, and somehow sunk into one another, combining the two, un. One twin, me, was a male whilst the other was a female, so I got some female organs, which made me have a baby." Deidara explained, leaving Matt and Mello rather speechless for a few moments, before the chocolate addict started to talk again, though he had a chocolate bar now in his hand and he took a nibble on the edge.

"Makes sense, in a way. So then, who's the father?" Mello asked.

Deidara stared into the fire, with an uncomfortable look on his face, which Matt noticed.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want." he said softly.

Deidara shook his head. "No it's alright..."

Mello and Matt looked at him, waiting for an answer. "It was well...rape, un."

"I'm sorry." Mello said, suddenly feeling guilty from asking.

"No it's okay, what has been done has been done, un." Deidara replied. The room was silent again, the only sound was the sound of the fire crackling as it ate it's fuel, a pile of logs.

The chocoholic soon gathered enough courage to speak again. "So we heard that Kira is after your baby, do you know why?"

"Well you see, un. Kaiyo was born with the Shinigami eyes, she was born with an extremely rare gift. With the Shinigami eyes, you are able to see a person's name and date of death with just one look. Kira contacted me after he found out about this. He said he would make a deal, that in exchange for Kaiyo, he would let me be another God of the world. All Kira wanted was the eyes, to swap the eyes so he would have his whole life span, and Shinigami eyes. He wants this detective called L dead, un. I refused the offer, so he sent people after me. Tonight it would of been game over if it wasn't for you both, un."

"Ooo games..." Matt zoned out after hearing 'game over'.

"Snap out of it Matt!" Mello chucked a cushion at the red haired gamer, before turning back to Deidara.

"Now if you were wondering how we knew about you was that the fact that we heard a local male teen had given birth to a child, a child having a gift with it's eyes. Me and Matt didn't know the gift but then in a newspaper report it said that Kira would most likely want to be after this child for the gift. So that's why we went after you, lucky we found you huh?" Mello explained, sitting up on the chair with his right leg tucked up whilst his left leg hanging loosely from the chair.

Deidara nodded. "What will happen if Kira gets Kaiyo?"

"Only bad things I'm afraid..." Mello said darkly.

"Oh...can I go to bed now, un?" Mello nodded, and dismissed the blonde.

Deidara quickly headed to his room before closing the door and heading over to the cot, where Kaiyo slept well. Good. The blonde only bothered to take his shoes of before collapsing onto his bed, he had certainly had a very long day.

* * *

**Whoop whoop! First chapter, complete ^^ Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Death Note or Naruto

* * *

Deidara awoke to Kaiyo's crying, though he didn't mind that much. It was already morning, evidence of that was because of the sunlight pouring into the room. The blonde got out of bed and headed over to the crib, and looked down at the child. Once his blue eyes locked onto Kaiyo's, she stopped crying and gave him a cute and very sweet toothless grin. Deidara swore she only woke him up on purpose.

He lifted her out and headed downstairs, walking past Matt and Mello's bedroom door in the progress, hoping not the wake the hosts up. Well, when he did get downstairs however he found Matt lying on top of the kitchen table with a hand held console in his hand and hip repetitively jabbing a button over and over again, his tongue was also sticking out in pure concentration. Deidara could hear all the sound effects on the console. "Good morning Matt, un."

"Morning Dei." Matt said, not even looking away at the screen once, he was in a major boss battle right now and if one move went wrong, he would die! It was so dramatic, so the red head couldn't loose his concentration. "If you want breakfast, look around, and also Mello told me to tell you that there is so milk in the fridge that you can feed Kaiyo."

"Okay, thanks, un." Deidara was still a little surprised that Matt was on the kitchen table, from all places, and went to explore the kitchen. He started with the fridge where he found some regular milk. Then he remembered Kaiyo needed powdered milk, but he didn't even dare ask Matt if he had any, he didn't want to sound rude after all. So instead, the blonde looked in all the cupboards in hope of finding some powder, though he knew the chance of that was pretty slim. But luck was on his side today as he found in the back of the cupboard, a very old tin over powder for milk! Deidara checked the date on it, and it was thankfully still in date, no way would he feed Kaiyo expired milk!

After making the milk, and whilst Kaiyo was still in Deidara's arms and now sucking on the bottle which the blonde found, Deidara made his own breakfast, a bowl of Cheerios, because he was in such a cheery (not) mood. He sat at a chair on the kitchen table, and placed the bowl besides Matt's feet, hoping that the red head wouldn't accidently kick it over or something like that. The blonde kept an eye on Kaiyo whilst eating his cheery breakfast, not really wanting the child to choke on the milk.

"Yes! Take that stupid Mario boss!" Matt suddenly yelled, jumping of the table and doing his own victory dance. He must of beat the boss or something like that.

Even Kaiyo gave the red head a look that read 'what the hell dude?' Matt looked over at Deidara with a sheepish look. "Eh heh, sorry just got a little excited."

"I could tell, un." Deidara said nicely, finishing his bowl of cereal. Matt looked down at Kaiyo.

"Please can I hold her?"

"Huh?"

Matt gave Deidara these huge sudden puppy dog eyes. "Oh please please _please! _I'll be ever so careful, and I've been a good babysitter in video games before!"

Hm, Deidara still didn't think that was really good, but carefully placed Kaiyo in Matt's arms all the same. "Would you actually mind looking after her, if I can, well can I use a shower, un?"

"Oh sure!" Matt said. "You know where the bathroom is, well you'll find it easily enough, and Kaiyo will be fine with me! I can promise you that!" Deidara nodded, uttered a thanks, and left for his shower.

Matt held Kaiyo in his arms, looking down at her. She was giving him one of her signature toothless grins, that made her look absolutely adorable. The red head was instantly under her 'spell' and tickled her under her chin with one of his slender fingers, making the child laugh a loudly. Matt thought she was absolutely adorable, and took after her 'mother'. She had a few tufts of blonde fluffy hair, and bright azure eyes. Right now she was wearing a pink all in one suit, with a white rabbit stitched over where the heart should be.

_"Maybe I should go and change her, Mello did buy some baby clothes if something like this happened..."_ Matt thought, heading up the stairs and going into his and Mello's room and going to the drawers, opening the bottom drawer and scavenging through the items.

"Do you have to be so fucking noisy on a morning?" Mello suddenly complained, his voice sounding muffled as his face was buried in a pillow. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Don't use bad language around the baby." the red head said.

"Huh?" Mello sat up and looked over at Matt, who was sitting on the floor with a hundred and one different outfits around him, looking like he was actually enjoying himself. "Oh hi Kaiyo!" Kaiyo looked over at Mello, giving him a grin.

"Oh Mello do you also remember?" Matt asked, holding up a pastel pink top and examining it.

Mello frowned at Matt. "What?"

"Near is coming over this afternoon."

"FUCK!"

"Mello!" Matt snapped. "Language!"

"But I hate that fucking bastard Near! God he is such an asshole! Why the hell does he have to come over?" Matt didn't even listen to the complaining blonde, taking a handful of clothes and Kaiyo downstairs, where he laid the baby on the couch and the clothes on the chair.

"Now Kai, don't repeat after your uncle Mello okay?" Matt teased, finally deciding on a pair of very loose white pajama bottoms, Near style, and that pink shirt from before. The red head also changed the child's nappy, as he thought it needed changing.

For around ten minutes, Matt jogged Kaiyo up and down on his lap, making the infant laugh, until Deidara burst into the room. He didn't mean to be loud, but Mello was literally pushing him in. The long haired blonde had damp hair tied up, and a towel around his waist. "Mello told me to tell you that could I borrow some clothes please, un?"

"Oh yeah sure." Deidara glanced over at Kaiyo.

"Aw she looks so cute in that outfit, un!" Matt nodded, handing the child back to it's parent, then Deidara passed it to Mello, requesting the blonde to look after the baby carefully, and not to swear in front of it. Mello found it a rather hard task, as he had stubbed his toe on the fireplace mantel, whacked his arm with a fork, sliced his finger whilst cutting (Mello was a multi-tasker, as he held Kaiyo and cut vegetables at the same time.) Every time he did manage to cut himself, he shouted something "FUU-dge" or "Shi-ppy dippy." Random, yes, but at least they made Kaiyo laugh.

It was about the twentieth time Mello was about to swear, when Deidara finally came back downstairs. "My stuff was to small for him." Matt said. "I hope it's alright that I let him borrow your stuff." Deidara was currently wearing a pair of Mello's leather trousers (all his trousers were leather) a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. (The one thing of Matt's that fitted the blonde) and a leather jacket.

Mello was speechless for a few moments, not because he was angry, but the blonde looked hot. "My Dei, I could just kiss you or something like that..." Mello muttered, making Matt pout.

"I thought you loved me?" Matt questioned, turning away from the shorted haired blonde. Mello handed Kaiyo over to Deidara and headed to Matt. He wrapped his arms around the red head's neck.

"Of course I love you." the blonde whispered in his ear, before licking the outer shell then connecting his and Matt's lips together, Deidara had left the room by then. The red head automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Mello licked Matt's lips, wanting to come inside and play. The gamer parted his lips ever so slightly, but before he knew it Mello had already pushed his tongue inside and was exploring Matt's sweet tasting mouth. The gamer moaned slightly, and Mello deepened the kiss even more, only parting when the two needed air.

"Is that enough evidence?" Mello questioned, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his pajama top, getting rid of the saliva on his mouth. Matt's face was nearly the color of his hair, but nodded anyway. Mello smirked. "Good."

* * *

"But why?" Mello sighed harshly and he stood away from Matt, feeling rather rejected.

Matt rolled his eyes. "For a starter, we can't really have sex right now as Near will be here in a hour, and depending who's seme, well if your seme I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day. And then Mihael, we have guests in the house, I don't think Deidara or even Kaiyo will appreciate it if they hear either one of us moaning loudly or screaming."

The blonde tutted. "Whatever, but tonight?"

"Didn't you hear about the 'we have gue-"

"Yes? Good, well I'm going for a shower!" Mello chirped cheerfully, wondering out of the bedroom whilst Matt sighed and shook his head, that blonde... he was so annoying at times.

There was suddenly a knock at the front door, Near couldn't be here already could he? Matt answered the door, surprised to see a red head standing at the door. "Are you Mail Jeevas?"

"How do you know about my real name?" Matt suddenly questioned, pulling the red head inside and closing the door quickly.

The red head smirked. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Sasori Akasuna, and that's my real name. I have been sent here by Kira to get an infant called Kaiyo Iwa."

"Are you going to do that?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"No. Because when I heard that Deidara was the mother, I couldn't bring myself to hurt his child." his voice sounded all sarcastic and fruity, then it started to get serious. "Me and Deidara had been friends in school when we were kids, but when he got amnesia after hitting his head, he only forgot one thing, that was me. We started to drift apart as things started to get awkward..." Sasori cleared his throat. "Well anyway, I won't be trying to assassinate Kaiyo, but I do ask if that I can see the blonde, please?"

Matt was quiet for a few moments, that was kinda sad, having a friend get amnesia to forget nothing but their best friend. Tragic right?

"Okay, he is in the living room." Sasori nodded with a smile.

"Thank you."

The red head made his way through into the living room, where he saw Deidara kneeling on the floor, well in a white fluffy blanket. His golden locks were finally dry and looked sun kissed. His smile was on his face, a smile that brightened up the whole room. His dark eyes watching the Kaiyo, who was lying on a play mat, which was of Mario. Sasori had missed that smile of Deidara's the last time he saw it was the day Deidara forgot.

"Hi!" Sasori said, in a rather enthusiastic way, probably because he was kind of nervous. Deidara turned his head to look at Sasori, smile still in place.

"Hi!" Deidara peered at Sasori closely, smile still on face. "Do I know you, un? You look so familiar!" Sasori seemed sad, he had hoped that after all these years apart then maybe Deidara would of remembered, like if by some freak of fate Deidara suddenly start to desperately crave for the red head, though then again that sounded like the blonde wanted to eat him.

"Yeah, we used to go to school together, I'm Sasori!"

"Sasori...Sasori, un... Sounds familiar, but I'm afraid I don't really know you...Sorry..." Deidara apologized.

"It's okay." Sasori said, making his way over and kneeling down besides the blonde, and looking at the baby.

"She's cute."

"Yeah, her name is Kaiyo, it means forgiveness...un. I hope one day she can forgive me." Deidara said, looking at the baby sadly now.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Why would you need to forgive her?"

"Because I was the one who gave birth to her, un. She was born with these eyes you see, and someone wants the eyes, and she's in danger right now..." Deidara explained, not being so specific on the facts, even though Sasori actually knew everything. He nodded in what seemed agreement.

"Her life may be in danger, it's not your fault thought." Sasori said. The blonde sighed.

"I guess so, un... Thanks!" Deidara grinned at the red head, making Sasori smile to.

"So..." Sasori wanted to really want to spend more time with the blonde, so he decided to ask, "Do you want to hang out tonight, see a film or something?"

"I'd love to, un... But what about Kaiyo?" Deidara questioned, biting his lip and looking down at the child. "Who'll look after her?"

"I'm sure Matt or Mello will." Deidara didn't even question Sasori knowing Matt and Mello's 'names'.

"Yeah, Matt does like watching her after all, un." Deidara said. "Yeah, I'll go out tonight!"

"Cool" Sasori stood up. "Meet you here at 7pm?"

"It's a date, un." Sasori walked casually out of the room, not saying another word, but inside he was actually jumping up and down in joy. Here's a secret, Sasori actually had a crush on Deidara, and still has one on him now. Matt looked at Sasori when he left, the gamer was sitting on the steps playing on his Mario game again.

"You leaving already?" Matt asked, not taking his sight of the screen.

"Yeah, is it alright if you babysit Kaiyo tonight for a few hours?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Matt said. Sasori wasn't even sure Matt heard what he said, but didn't question him any further on it.

"Thanks." And with that, the red head walked out of the door.

* * *

"Near's here~" Matt said to Mello, a teasing tone in his voice that made Mello glare at the red haired teen.

"I think that I fucking get it." Mello said, heading into the living room where Deidara was sitting on the chair, baby in lap, whilst Near sat on the couch, looking over at the child in the blonde's hands.

The albino looked over at Mello and Matt. "Hello Mello. Hello Matt." he simply said.

This for some strange reason, just pissed Mello of so completely, he didn't know why but he would think of a reason later on!

"Hiya Near!" Matt nudged Mello. "Say hello to your dear friend Mello." The blonde glared at Matt, but sighed slightly in defeat.

"Near..." he simply said. Near nodded at the chocoholic.

"You should know why I am here, should you not?" Near questioned. Matt nodded whilst Mello looked at the albino with a clueless expression. Near figured that out quickly enough. "We are here to discuss the safety of Kaiyo and Deidara, I thought you would of known that Mello."

* * *

**So you guys want a lemon in the next one :) Reviews for lemons!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Death Note

* * *

"What do you mean?" Mello said. "Deidara is fine here, and so is Kaiyo! Me and Matt can watch them fine okay?"

Near silently looked at Mello, then Matt. "Do you both really think that you can watch a teen and child that are being hunted down by deadly 'criminals' and look after yourselves at the same time?"

"Hah, if you didn't know I was the one who saved Dei from some of those workers of Kira!" Mello snapped back, with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I helped to..." Matt muttered, and started to play one one of his games. Near looked back at Mello, with one of his deathly glares, that even Mello was kinda afraid of. The white haired boy clearly did not trust the blonde, though maybe the red head a little. Near didn't trust Mello because of the grudge the blonde held against the albino, an unknown grudge that Mello must of probably just made up so he had an excuse to annoy the boy. Near however didn't mind Matt, as the red haired boy wasn't mean to him, though he did ignore him most of the time, because he was usually playing games or something like that.

Near's dark eyes turned to Deidara. "What do you want to do?" The blonde gulped as his eyes met Near's icy gaze, something scary but wasn't all that scary if that made sense. Truth was, the blonde right now could only trust Matt and Mello, though Near sounded like a professional character who looked like he knew what he was doing, and not afraid to take action. Deidara cleared his throat, his grip on Kaiyo getting slightly stronger.

"Would it be okay, un... if I stayed with Matt and Mello?" Deidara asked. Near's expression did not change as he looked at the blonde, then his eyes looking at the baby that sat on the blonde's lap, happily giggling away. Could Near really trust the two to look after Deidara and Kaiyo?

"If that is what you want to do." Near said. "Just be careful though, Kira will not stop until he gets your child's eyes. He will send many workers, so keep an eye out for them, and don't let Kaiyo out of your sight, and if you have to make Matt or Mello look after her. Who know's who will be in the house and who'll be watching so you have to be very careful."

"I think he gets the point." Mello yawned, taking a bite of chocolate that was in his pocket. The albino slightly raised an eyebrow at the blonde, perhaps Matt would look after Kaiyo, Mello seemed to dangerous... "And take that Near! He would prefer to stay here than with you!"

"If things get out of hand however Mello, I have the rights to take the two straight away from here, just remember that as well." Near said, making Mello scowl and take another bite of chocolate for him to a, calm down and b, he just needed it.

"Whatever, so was that everything, because if I have to look at you for another second I think I'll puke." Mello said, a hint of sarcasm was obviously heard in his voice. Near got up and headed over to Matt, handing him a piece of paper.

"This has my address and phone number on, keep this safe and don't let anyone else have it. Consider yourself lucky that I'm giving it to you now, as this is a big risk." Matt took the note and placed it in his pocket, not really giving it a second glance as he carried on playing on his game. Near headed to the living room door. "Well I'll check up on you all later on in the week. Goodbye Matt, Mello, Deidara, Kaiyo. Hope you all stay safe." Near said, before leaving the living room then the building.

Mello had kept silent until the albino walked out. "Finally he's gone! And how dare he, thinking that we can't take care of a child! I say we're doing quiet well!" Mello muttered, walking out of the room.

Deidara bit his lip, unsure on what he should say now. Kaiyo had suddenly fell asleep in a matter of seconds, though she was fine. He looked down at her and sighed happily, everything should be alright, hopefully, as long as he had Matt and Mello, everything would be okay...

* * *

It had only been five minutes till Deidara had left and he was already worrying about Kaiyo, would she be okay with the two? When he had left she had been sleeping, but Mello had also been in one of his fowl moods, and Matt was desperately trying to calm the blonde down, but he wasn't really doing such a good job. Hopefully the two wouldn't wake Kaiyo up on accident.

He walked down the street, heading to the local cinema that Mello told him the directions to. Hopefully the red head would already be down there.

Another thing however that Deidara worried about was what if Kira's spies were looking out for him, and tried to kidnap while he tried to get to the cinema? It was a good twenty minute walk, and if Deidara was on his own walking down a lone pavement, then there would be not chance that anyone would be there to help him... Deidara then thought he had to toughen up, and be a man! He could look after himself perfectly, yeah... He could easily escape Kira's spies!

The blonde then spotted a black car driving down the road pretty quick, to quick for his liking. He however ignored it and carried on walking, though then noticed the car stopping by the side of the road where he was heading... oh shit. Well at least it was a perfect time for him to practice getting away.

Deidara had already took of into the forest next to the road by the time the four people got out of the car. Three men, once again wearing smart suits, and a woman. She had short blue hair that went to her shoulders, a bun at the top along with a paper like origami flower in her hair. Her eyes were an unusual orange and seemed dangerous. "After him."

The blonde stopped running when he was in the middle of the forest, gripping onto his knees and bending forwards, trying to stop a stitch whilst trying to gain his breath back. It hadn't been a day yet already Kira was trying to capture Kai- wait... She wasn't with him. Then does that mean Kira wanted Deidara to? What the logic in that, Deidara wasn't the one with the Shinigami eyes.

He then heard footsteps heading closer to him, and started to run again, despite being almost out of breath. The blonde didn't have the best stamina, as he hadn't been up to exercising for the last nine months for obvious reasons, yeah being pregnant did stuff to you.

"Where did he go?" A voice suddenly shouted, and Deidara stopped the footsteps running, so he hid behind a tree and sat down, they shouldn't be able to find him well for now.

"I don't know!" One voice shouted, sounding fustrated.

The blue haired woman smirked. "Fine, we'll send Ryuk out to find him."

_"Ryuk? Who the hell is Ryuk?" _Deidara thought, his breathing getting more steady as he gained back his breath. He let out a quick gasp as he then felt a pair of arms pick him up. The blonde looked around madly, but could not see. "What the heck is going on ,un?" Oops, now for sure they'll know where he is.

The four made there way over to Ryuk, and Deidara, who was convinced a ghost was holding him. In the four people's eyes, he had been slung over Ryuk's shoulder, his head facing forwards like Ryuk's. The blonde looked over at the four, scared out of his mind, this must be some kind of which craft or something like that?!

"Good job Ryuk!" the bluenette said, throwing an apple over to Ryuk, who caught it with his mouth and started to munch on it happily.

"Who's Ryuk, un?!" Deidara yelled, kicking the Shinigami's back, well the blonde didn't know he was until he felt someone whack his head. "Ouch!"

The bluenette shook her head. "Ryuk, take him to the van."

"What?!" Deidara yelled starting to try and push himself away from 'Ryuk'. What was going on?! "PUT ME DOWN, UN! JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU PEOPLE!" The blonde began kicking, his feet feeling an invisible back, so he kicked harder, so hard that he was soon thrown onto the floor. Taking the chance, he ran of again, this time down the path. His heart was racing, beating quickly in panic and the fact that he was feeling tired.

He was running so fast, he didn't notice himself run into someone.

Sasori...

* * *

**Dun dun dun, major plot twist x3**


End file.
